The Mystery of Gamera
by Gojiman
Summary: This is a story based on Gamera who has to fight his evil incarnation as well as being discovered for the very first time by the people of Japan.


**Mystery of Gamera**

Written by Barney Buckley

E-Mail Address bbuckley .com and newjerseyboy

Kadokawa Group Holdings Ltd and maintains its name, Kadokawa Pictures, focusing on mixed-media business. Distributed by the Toho Company

All references to Gamera and other Kaiju's herein are of purely informational nature.

This book is dedicated to all Kaiju fans. I hope you enjoy my short stories as much as I enjoyed writing them for you.

**Chapter 1** **Introduction**

The giant monster turtle Gamera is a monster that exist entirely on a different planet and not even in our solar system. It is also said that Gamera does not exist and it is totally folklore and beliefs of people since the beginning of time. It makes for a good story. Gamera comes from a far planet outside of our solar system called Pegasus-B this is an extremely large planet that inhabits alien life forms that create monsters like Gamera. It also has the largest sun in our solar system by the foreseeable eye.

The monster Gamera manages to escape the planet Pegasus-B because it has the capabilities of flying through space and it travels through space and manages to make its way to the planet Earth. There a crash lands in the very dense forests of the Amazon jungle. It buries itself next to a mountain and never was mentioned again. It would be some 3000 years later we would have explorers roaming and roughage through the jungle when they come across this mountain that is very round in shape.

These explorers are very intelligent and have education about the ecological system within the Amazon jungle. They managed to do some testing and studying of this extremely odd shaped hill that seems to have ridges and that are shaped like that of a shell. Suddenly the earth moves around them lo and behold that he'll begins to move abruptly. Out pops a head and the explorers are extremely shocked at what they are saying.

Gamera stands up straight takes off and disappears again into the sky. Gamera wreaks havoc on the planet because it is a monster that when he first sees humans it does not understand what they are in is assuming that they are a threat to him. So anytime he sees humans immediately attacked them the military eventually steps in an all-out monster attack by the military ensues. Gamera fights back with his weapons he has plasma balls that come out of his mouth which are very powerful because whatever it touches it destroys. It also has a detachable shell that can fly and destroy anything in his path.

**Chapter 2** **The Escape of Pegasus-B**

We zoom into space and we travel to a planet that is on the other side of our solar system and this planet is called Pegasus-B is a planet that is 20 times as large as planet Earth and is extremely icy all the way around there is no greenery whatsoever on this planet. We zoom in on the planet itself as we fly over the icy shell pending cases the entire planet and there are various cracks all over the planet we suddenly zoom down in all one of the cracks and we see an entire city of aliens that are creating monsters beyond our imagination.

We zoom into these external caves that are built all along the cracks of the surface of this planet and within these cracks are gigantic case where the construction of many Kaiju's are being created and the technology that they are using is truly amazing and far more fascinating thing we've ever seen. The monsters that we are seeing are being created using a special DNA type fungus that are put on molecular and the skeletons in one of the fungus does it transforms into muscle fiber, nerves and it creates the exact replica of the endoskeleton. The technology used is never been seen or used anywhere else that we know of but the fungus is slowly creating itself into monsters using the metal and the skeletons as the skeleton itself. We zoom in on the alien leader's that are in charge of creating these monsters as they are speaking "seleek lar lar gee gee gowau chnagu" alien scientist to the other scientist. The other scientist just looked at him.

The camera begins to move deeper into the cave past the creation of monsters and goes further down the tunnel where we come into a huge cavern that houses locked up monsters. They do look incredibly familiar as one looks like Barugon and there is another one that represents a gigantic flying bird which looks like a Gyaos. We suddenly had to the right and we go down another tunnel where there is only one monster locked up in a huge change and is moving around quite rapidly. This monster looks just like a gigantic turtle however this monster has huge lower fangs that come up through and passed the roof of his mouth and he has one gigantic shell. This monster is rather agitated as he is banging against the cage and the aliens assume that they are safe however they did not discover that this monster has a special weapon called plasma balls issues one directly at the consul that's holding him in the cage and totally destroys the consul and suddenly the cage raises up releasing this monster.

It makes its way through the tunnel because the tunnels are big enough for him to crawl through he reaches the other monsters but they are locked up and he knows they are not a threat as he looks at him and turns and heads up the other side of the tunnels. He crashes through where they are creating the other monsters the entire alien race is in a panic now because the monster is loose. However he makes his way to the entrance of the cave and looks around and wonders how is he going to get here, but he discovers quickly enough that he has a hidden power and he suddenly collapses on his belly and the aliens look frantically as he slowly talks his head and his wife into a shell as if he was afraid. However this is not the case suddenly on all four of his legs extreme amounts of steam or one looks like steam come blasting out of his four leg compartments. Then suddenly we see extreme amounts of high intense thrusting fire. He suddenly starts to spin as the aliens looked in shock he spins very fast and it literally puts his entire body up in the air and then he suddenly shoes outside of the cave and shoots toward space leaving the planet Pegasus-B behind him for good.

**Chapter 3** **Traveling to Earth**

Meanwhile the monster has escaped this planet and knowing that their other monsters on this planet there is no telling it the alien force will send their monsters after this monster. This monster is known as Gamera. Legend has it that this monster has been to the planet Earth because people have drawn pictures that look just like this monster or a monster just like him, so apparently there could be a whole race of these monsters. Gamera flies through and suddenly without him knowing it a huge comet flies by the giant turtle as he maneuvers away from the comet. It would be several years later we are on the planet Earth and we zoom in on a farmer was located in central Japan is around 7 to 8 o'clock at night the sun is just going down at this time as he is finishing up his work he pauses for a moment takes off his hat and looks into the sky is a beautiful night blue sky.

The Japanese farmer grabbed his head and smacked him across his leg because it is extremely dusty from all the digging and he says….

"I am tired"

Suddenly the farmer looks up at the sky again…

"What is that?

The bright light that is spinning directly towards him…

"Holy shit, that the thing almost hit me, whatever it was.

The Japanese farmer suddenly runs back into the house because he was scared of that huge flying object that damn near killed him and he warns his family to stay inside. He grabs the phone and he calls the military and proceeds to talk to them about what happened to him when he was outside.

The phone is shaking in his hand because he is a nervous wreck…

"Yes sir it was huge and I don't know what it was but it was very bright.

The man on the others end of the phone…

"Are you sure you saw what you saw a big circular bright light, are you crazy!

The man on the other end of the phone looks at the phone…

"What you are trying to say to me is that you saw a flying saucer you are nuts!

The man on the other end of the phone, slams the phone down.

**Chapter 4** **The Amazon Jungle**

Meanwhile Gamera is flying at a very low altitude where people can actually see them flying as he disappears into the fog and suddenly reappears over South America. There he crash lands in the Amazon jungle deep in the hardiest part of the jungle. Because Gamera has traveled so far he has exhausted all his energy and needs to recuperate so he crash lands in the jungle and begins to dig and buries himself into the ground throwing dirt on top of him. This is where he will remain for 100 years. Meanwhile back at the farm of the Japanese farmer he goes through life knowing what he saw, but could not prove it and he dies knowing his secret.

It is now 1964 and we have explorers would have newly discovered the Amazon jungle in South America and they are traveling by Jeep through the pass of the Amazon jungle. They are having a nice conversation…

Max says to Jan his girlfriend and confidant- "I have to say traveling through the Amazon jungle not a smart idea!

Jan-"I did not ask you to come, but he did anyway so stop complaining"

Max just looked at her and turned his head and looks forward as they ride in silence because he is now annoyed.

Johnson is the driver of the off-road vehicle-"Do you see what I see! What is that doing here!

Max-"Dude it's a hill!

Johnson-"have you ever seen a hill that's the shape of internal and look at the ridges on the hill it's shaped like a turtle shell!

Max-"Seriously Johnson you need to stay off the crack!

Johnson just looks at him as if to say come on you know that look strange, but returns and drives towards the hill.

They finally approach that hill and a few major studies as a strategy at the hill and as they use their knife they scratch and what looks like part of the shell as they dig deep into its dirt crust they come to a hard surface that does not feel like rock. They look at each other and can make out what it is, but it's definitely not a hill. There is something under there.

**The Discovery of Gamera**

As he explores make their way back to their all-terrain vehicle suddenly you're in starts shaking violently. They hang onto the vehicle because the earth is shaking so violently that they can stand up. Eventually fall to the ground as a look towards the hill and see that this hill is actually moving. They look at each other and say "oh my God"…

Johnson-"What the fuck is that thing?"

Jan-"It looks like a gigantic turtle?"

Max-"I think we need to gather your people."

They jump in their all-terrain vehicle and they started and they take off back down the path to get as far away from that monster as they possibly can. Meanwhile there is smoke and fire, then rapidly behind them because now the turtle is in-flight and that turtle is the Almighty Gamera. It takes off and shoot straight into the sky as the explorer's break they jump other vehicles and watch this creature in amazement. They jump back into their vehicle and they head back to base and tell their shocking story. They get back to the base and then proceed to tell her story.

Jan stumbles into the door as the men run up to her and asked her if she's okay she grabbed him by the shirt and lesser cell backup gets back on her feet. She is panicking because of the horror that she just saw…

Jan-"Oh my Fucking God! We just saw something that you would not normally see on this planet!

Max-"She is telling the truth! What we saw you would definitely is nothing we've ever seen on this planet and that my friends is a giant monster turtle!

The man at the base are listening to their conversation and looking at them like they're crazy. They look at each other and then they look back they continue to listen to their conversation.

Johnson-"Guys we are telling you the truth I know it sounds crazy but it is a giant talking turtle!

The men agree that all three of them saw what they saw and they turn around and call the American military base located in Arizona.

**Chapter 4** **Gamera Hits Qatar**

At the Air Force base in Qatar the military are monitoring airspace when they notice a very large blip on the screen and can't seem to make it out because it is running crazy all over the screen. The one officer looked at the screen and then he looks up to see if there's anything in the sky looks back down at the screen looked back up at the sky, but does not see anything. So they make a decision and realize it could possibly be flying at cloud level.

Cmdr. Chase-"What do you make of that son?

Lieut. Cregger-"I do not know Sir all I know is it is very large seems to be a balance 90 m lengthwise and 50 m with wise this thing is huge."

Cmdr. Chase-"I can't see anything?"

Lieut. Cregger-"There sir look right there!"

Cmdr. Chase-"Oh My God, what is that?"

Gamera has made it out of the clouds and is flying around the airport as if to say I am having a good time because this is all wide space he flies by the tower and the two military soldiers finally get a real good look at him as he flies by and realize it is a big gigantic turtle with huge fangs and the crazy thing is it is flying. The first thing that comes to their mind is "where did this thing come from"

Cmdr. Chase looking at Lieut. Cregger and saying-"Are you kidding me?"

Lieut. Cregger looking back at Cmdr. Chase and smiling-"I think so Sir!

The two officers call on all forces that are on the base to prepare for the attack of Gamera. Meanwhile Gamera is slowing down from his circling of the airbase of Qatar and suddenly slides into a complete stop on the airstrip. He gets up he looks around and he rewards "anhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he starts walking towards the control tower meanwhile the military are coming onto the airstrip and shooting at Gamera. Gamera is alarmed because he does not understand why they are trying to hurt him. He keeps walking as they keep firing at him and he finally gets annoyed and fires plasma balls directly at the military wiping out the entire first line of the military. By doing this they just lost half their fleet they back off.

Gamera looks around and notices that the military is backing off eBay resumes his walk towards the control tower he is like 40 feet away and he just stares at the people in the control tower. Suddenly a huge plasma ball glasses out of his mouth directly into the path of the control tower totally destroying the top of the tower and the people in it and Cmdr. Chase as well as Lieut. Cregger both men are dead. Gamera let's have another huge roar. Gamera standstill and suddenly his legs start blowing up steam as he takes off to the sky as he hovers above the airport all four of his legs and arms get talked inside and out blasts flamethrowers as you begin to spin and he suddenly darts out of view that quick.

**Chapter 5** **Gamera Attacks Paris**

Gamera takes up to the skies as he heads towards friends he decides to make a pit stop in France of all places he crash lands directly in Paris where there he proceeds to destroy all of the famous landmarks saving the biggest one of them offer last. Gamera is stopping the city as people are running for their lives because this monster does not care about human life. It proceeds to destroy everything in its path and even use this plasma balls to destroy certain buildings. The French don't really have a military that could stop this monster but they try to do the best they can. Gamera is literally walking through buildings as if they were not there this is how powerful this Gamera is. Gamera is making its way to the tallest monument of them all.

French Person-"What is that monster going to do. It looks like he's getting ready to head towards the Eiffel Tower. Do you think is going to destroy the Eiffel Tower!"

Frenchwoman-"It is a monster so we need to get here, and yes it probably will destroy the Eiffel Tower.

Gamera approaches the Eiffel Tower now Gamera being 295 feet tall he approaches the tower and he is very small compared to the tower he grabs the tower proceeds to shake it and it doesn't wobble but it settles back. Gamera is inquisitive almost childlike plan around with the tower he steps back and he looks straight up as if to say wow this is amazing is huge. Then Gamera looks down at the people looks back at the tower and opens his mouth and blasts three plasma balls straight at the tower the tower suddenly collapses in half and classes to the ground below. Gamera proceeds to grab one end of the tower and lifted up and toppling over destroying the buildings in its path. Gamera no longer amused by the collapse tower he moves on as he begins to take flight he leaves Paris. This monster is like a child and the planet Earth is its stomping grounds. Gamera flies straight up into the clouds and now he's heading for the United States of America.

Gamera has done some damage at Qatar and done some major damage in Paris and now is heading to the United States and there's no telling what he will do there. The military are on high alert because they are aware of the fact that this monster will show up eventually in our country. The weight would not be a long one. Gamera is seen heading towards Greensboro North Carolina and he lands at the Piedmont airport where he destroys the airplanes that are on the airport. This is a busy airport so he is having fun is destroying all he can in his path he eventually takes off and heads towards the colonials' pipelines tank farm this is a tank farm this farm has an extreme amount of petroleum if Gamera hits this place it will destroy everything in its path and cause major damage to Greensboro. He lands and yes he looks and ponders at all the white buildings and besides to go ahead and blast just one of them and it ignites all of them in a domino effect. "Who boom boom boom boom"

Greensboro Man-"Oh my God he just destroyed the farm, what are we going to do.

Gamera takes off again as the military are now aware that Gamera is in the United States as they prepare to try to stop him.

**Chapter 6** **Operation Knockout**

The military needs to come up with an idea on how to stop Gamera from destroying the planet. So they conspire and did talk to several sciences and they have agreed to create a chemical bomb that they can drop over his head that would put him to sleep and thus they could place him in the rocket and send him off into space. They contact a nuclear physicist and a chemical warfare scientists their names are Dr. Siragusa who is a nuclear physicist and Dr. Medusa these two scientists are very well advanced in their knowledge of their perspective fields.

Dr. Siragusa-"okay Dr. really need to come up with some compounds that have sleeping agents in it and they will place them in a bomb that is encased with a radioactive encasing. The reason I say a radioactive encasing it is because this compound will liquefy inside this case. To the point when it explodes it will explode into a missed."

Dr. Medusa-"I do agree with you Dr. Siragusa I would get right on it and I am sure you will go ahead and create the encasing and once I get the compound ready we will pour into the casing."

Meanwhile Gamera is flying around the United States as he is heading for Washington DC there he lands on the White House lawn and he lets out a gigantic roar "annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

He looks around and is a complete circle and notices the White House as he heads towards it and also all the secret agents, nowhere and starts chewing Gamera with their puny little guns. Gamera is annoying Gamera is annoyed because they feel like little bug bites. The Secret Service keep firing and hopes that Gamera does not destroy the White House and in fact he doesn't he becomes annoyed turns around and takes all to the air again. Now he is flying around Washington DC as a spinning he hits the Washington Monument breaking into pieces. Losing his balance after he hit the Washington Monument he crash lands on The National Mall Eventually Gamera stands up and turns around and looks at the Washington Monument as if to say "why did you get my way"

Gamera is tired of Washington DC because he knows there aren't too many people that are evil here a special politicians it smells too bad for him so he takes all and says "I am out of here. Meanwhile the sciences have finally figured and come up on the compound and the bonds are created yes bombs meaning plural because it might take more than one bomb to put this monster to sleep. They have the bomb set up and ready to go as they take it to the nearest military base and a strap it to a jet fighter. There are two of them one on each side. The jet waits on the strip and waits for his orders to take all.

Gamera takes off and disappears into the sky and not seen again. Meanwhile at Space Camp in Huntsville Alabama they are setting up a rocket that will transport Gamera also planet and straight out into space. They have plugged in the coordinates so that this rocket just make a straight run out of the solar system. Gamera is now seen flying over Alabama and by coincidence lands at Space Camp. People are scrambling and run for their lives because a big giant turtle is about to attack them. Meanwhile the jet that is strap with the two bombs is not given the order to head to Huntsville Alabama and drop the bombs on top of Gamera. There is a very special compound next year in both of these bombs that when it hits the air should put Gamera to sleep.

Cmdr. In the Control Tower-"Lieut. Smith you are cleared for takeoff your zone to head to Huntsville Alabama a drop of the bomb on Gamera."

Lieut. Smith-"yes sir I would head there immediately."

**Chapter 7** **A New Monster**

The engines fire up and he takes off down the strip and straight into the air and heads towards Huntsville Alabama. Gamera is destroying the buildings as well as the spaceships and lunar modules that are sitting outside he destroys them a plasma balls. Space Camp is now on fire but he has not hit the main rocket that will take off with him in it and this is because it is hidden from his year. It is miraged by military camouflage. The jet finally shows up and begins to put his coordinates into his and he begins to drop the bombs. Gamera notices this jet flying around as he looks up and suddenly he dropped the bombs and then explode right over his head. Now we wait for the compound to take effect and put Gamera to sleep so they can transport him into the rocket and get them off the planet.

There is one problem that chemical reaction with the air is taking an adverse effect on Gamera is angering him he is screaming as if he was in a tremendous amount of pain. The problem is this chemical this mix with the air is messing with his DNA as he slowly begins to change he is altering into something completely different than what he was. The military look on in shock as they see Gamera is now changing into a very evil looking Gamera. This Gamera is called the Izumi Gamera is a Gamera that was thought not to exist because of his evil existence is so also said they would never release this Gamera on society. In fact it is now released on society and now it will destroy everything in its path.

The original Gamera was just a miss understood monster and just pretty much destroyed things because he can his intentions was not to harm any humans however this new Gamera the Izumi Gamera will do just the opposite. The Izumi Gamera is similar to Godzilla in the way of his powers he has an atomic brass and also a nuclear type pulse. This Gamera lets out a screening like nothing that has ever been heard before. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahah.

Izumi Gamera takes off of the sky and his jet propulsion system instead of a clear white blue tint is now a solid red orange. Gamera has been completely altered into a completely different monster.

Military Soldier on the Base of Space Camp-"what do you make of that Mr. Dooley."

Mr. Dooley is a passerby-"I believe we have our hands full, this monster is deathly not friendly. I think we're going to need to destroy this monster. Transporting Gamera from the planet Earth is no longer an option because this monster will not listen it will do what he needs to do.

Izumi Gamera takes off and heads towards Japan and it crashes down in Kyoto where it destroys Kyoto station as well as breathing its atomic breath and burning people within the station and stepping on people like their amps this Gamera is deathly not friendly. He continues his destruction and worked his way to Tokyo. Now Japan has a problem on its hands and the United States of America will help this country in stopping this monster. The question is whether gun he used to stop this monster with.

**Chapter 8** **Project Mecha-Gamera**

The whole entire origin of Gamera has been known throughout history and has been told by the people of that Gamera does exist so within this process the military were getting ready in case Gamera did show up. Thus the idea of creating its mechanical version called Mecha-Gamera the plants for this robot related out back in the 1960s. The question is did he actually creates a Mecha-Gamera and the answer is yes they did. There is a military hive that is located in the Siberian wastelands of Russia is located in the Kremlin mountain range. Where it is hidden from seclusion and hidden from any aerial or human contact.

This hive is very secretive. Within the caves of the Kremlin Mountain we head down towards the tunnel and they make it to the entrance of the cave it is as large as an indoor Stadium with a platform in the center of the room and on top of that platform is a mechanical version of Gamera. This mechanical robot looks a lot like Gamera except it has a military high-grade armor plating that is encased through his entire body. Its arms have very sharp claws that can grab and rip and tear anything. It also has the capabilities of breathing plasma cannon type balls just like the original Gamera. It also has laser eyes and a very special weapon that is similar to the earth manner. It has a major weapon with in its chest plates and when it opens five huge cannons come out its chest and fire made atomic bombs and wants obliterating anything in its path. This Mecha-Gamera also has a capabilities of taking flight it has thrusters behind his legs and threw it shall plating on the back of the shell. It cannot talk his legs in because it was not built like that, but it can take off and fly just like Gamera except the thrusters are outside his body.

Mechanical Engineer Joe Brody-"I just ran diagnostics on Mecha-Gamera and she seems to be running perfectly all the weapons are aligned and the thrusters are ready."

Chief Engineer Samantha Kinsale-"okay Joe let's take Mecha-Gamera out for a test run."

Joe-"yes ma'am okay people list get ready to just run Mecha-Gamera."

They jump on the computers as they begin to align and set things up Mecha-Gamera suddenly wakes up and a few movements to make sure each and every one of the parts on Mecha-Gamera are working correctly. The last thing they're going to test is his flight and how he works in the air and they will test his weapons. Mecha-Gamera's head moves he moves a little forward and a little backwards he turned his body these parts are working really well. They test other parts of Mecha-Gamera's body the chest plates open up and the five huge cannons come out they close back up and the chest plates up. The arm plates open to extract huge dagger like knives. The hands extract and and outcomes huge cannons that can shoot plasma balls. Everything is testing and working as well as they expected. Now the final tests are his flight patterns and the use of his weapons.

Joe-"Okay people let's take Mecha-Gamera for a ride."

Samantha-"Okay Joe everything looks good take him out.

Mecha-Gamera stands completely straight up with his arms to his side and suddenly the propulsion systems ignite blasting steam and hot air all across the room as he begins to take off. The roof above him immediately opens as he flies through and he takes flight to the air. They test his speed the maximum speed this Mecha-Gamera can go is Mach 3. They slow him down as he maneuvers with very good agile abilities and they begin to test his weapons on a mountain range outside the Kremlin mountain range. He fires his lasers and it cuts through the mountain burning and slicing the trees like butter. He then uses this cannons on his arms as issues of plasma balls they ignite and destroy an area of 500 ft.². Mecha-Gamera lands and heads towards a bunch of trees he raises his arms squeezes his hands the armor plating on his arms extract and outcomes gigantic slicing blades and he begins by us slicing his arms to the right and left of the trees cutting the trees without resistance. The last and final weapon they are going to use is the Megatomic Cannon. It sets its sights on one of the mountain ranges it stands the chest plates immediately open an account comes out exposing five shiny cannons that will be met mega atomic bursts of energy and it fires with extreme bright light and a continuously fires until it satisfies its mark. It is similar to cameras earth manner while much more destructive and man-made. It destroys the entire mountain range burning all the trees and vegetation and dating straight into the mountain exploding rock everywhere until there is a huge gaping hole inside the mountain. Thus Mecha-Gamera is ready to go.

**Chapter 9** **The Final Fight**

Mecha-Gamera is ready to go meanwhile Izumi Gamera is destroying Japan as we speak and the military of the United States of America contact the Japanese defense force and let them know that they are bringing a mechanical version of Gamera to help them and defend the country. The Japanese are shocked at what they just heard because they did not think it is possible to create a now the monster or its mechanical counterpart. They reluctantly agree and they sent Mecha-Gamera to Japan and he flies to Japan information there in less than an hour because of his speed. The military found it show up four hours later in a high-powered jet and Mecha-Gamera is waiting at the airport completely shut down because he is remote control.

Izumi Gamera is blasting everything in this site and killing people with his atomic breath he is a total devastator and the question is will this Mecha-Gamera be able to stop this monster.

Cmdr. Frank Coke-"Sir I am the commander and controller of Mecha-Gamera and this is my partner in crime his name is Capt. Maxwell Smith is a controller of all Mecha-Gamera's weapons as I control Mecha-Gamera mobility, and we will try to do our best to stop Izumi Gamera.."

Prime Minister of Japan-"I sure hope that you can stop Izumi Gamera because he's already killed over 100,000 people."

Cmdr. Frank Coke-"I would do the best that I can so to save your country"

Prime Minister of Japan-"you do that Mr. you do that!"

The final battle begins as Mecha-Gamera takes off from the airport and heads towards Kyoto were Izumi Gamera is and as he is flying Izumi Gamera who is as nightmarish as he can be looks up and sees Mecha-Gamera. Mecha-Gamera lands about 500 feet from Izumi Gamera and Izumi Gamera looks on as if to say "what the heck are you" Mecha-Gamera gets into position suddenly raises his arms and fires his cannons from his arms directly blasting Izumi Gamera in the chest because he did not expect it. Knocking Izumi Gamera to the ground he then suddenly gets back up and proceeds to blast Mecha-Gamera with the atomic blast knocking Mecha-Gamera off-balance.

Mecha-Gamera regained his balance and proceeds to continually fire his plasma ball cannons from his arms, but this time Izumi Gamera is outmaneuvering the plasma balls.

Capt. Frank Coke-"This Izumi Gamera is pretty damn fast for a turtle if you get my drift!"

Capt. Maxwell Smith-"That is Sir that he is there is a problem Mecha-Gamera is running out of plasma ball energy. We need to reserve it for the mega cannons."

Cmdr. Frank Coke-"Okay let's reserve and stop using the plasma cannons and let's go to his eye beams we use those for now and as a last resort we would use his shoulder cannons. The very last thing we use is the Megatomic Cannon."

Meanwhile Izumi Gamera charges Mecha-Gamera and collides with him knocking Mecha-Gamera to the ground because he did not have a solid footing and eventually makes his way up and approaches Izumi Gamera, but this time there is a secret weapon within the arms of Mecha-Gamera and that are his plates it extracts them and slices it Izumi Gamera at a very fast rate slicing his entire chest open and Izumi Gamera falls to the ground in pain. Mecha-Gamera walks over and starts to step on him and Izumi Gamera eventually regains enough sense to grab Mecha-Gamera split and push him off knocking Mecha-Gamera to the ground.

Izumi Gamera gets back up and Mecha-Gamera also gets back up Izumi Gamera takes to the air and Mecha-Gamera looks up to see where he is going and his thrusters automatically ignite from his shell and his legs as he takes to the air and goes after Izumi Gamera. They fly around in tactical format and very spectacular aerial assaults as Mecha-Gamera fires his laser beams and Izumi Gamera fires back with his atomic breath and then eventually lands back down on earth and as he lands because of his massive size he destroys everything under his feet. Mecha-Gamera on the other hand has thrusters so he lands very carefully and softly. Now the final battle begins as Mecha-Gamera sets his sights on Izumi Gamera because Izumi Gamera is now tired and realizes that this thing is not to stop. It looks at Mecha-Gamera and suddenly blasts it with atomic breath and at a constant rate walks towards Mecha-Gamera while breathing atomic breath on him it is slowly melting his plates. Mecha-Gamera starts to back up and eventually falls to the ground and the system within Mecha-Gamera are going haywire.

Capt. Frank Coke-"I think we need to use the Megatomic Cannon's now before he destroys Mecha-Gamera. I will position Mecha-Gamera further distance so we can use the Megatomic Cannon's on easily Gamera."

Capt. Maxwell Smith-"yes sir I will get the Canon set up and ready to go. I am configuring it now."

Izumi Gamera is still blasting Mecha-Gamera and suddenly the thrusters go on from Mecha-Gamera's back and legs as he takes off to the air. He eventually lands behind Izumi Gamera and you can see heavy damage done to his chest plates whether it opens up is something we will have to see. The chest plates to eventually open up at their awkward and they are stuck and jammed then I completely opened this is a problem.

Capt. Frank Coke-"I will try to use Mecha-Gamera's arms open up the plates so the cannon can extract."

Capt. Maxwell Smith-"if you do this or I'll be able to use the weapon see which you can dip"

Mecha-Gamera's head bends down towards his chest as he raises his arms and grasses chest plates and pulled it open and suddenly the Megatomic Cannon is now moving forward and out of his chest. Mecha-Gamera then looks up at Izumi Gamera and notices that Izumi Gamera is looking at Mecha-Gamera with curiosity and Izumi Gamera does not know what will happen to it next. Suddenly Mecha-Gamera plants his feet and his feet are anchored to the ground and a weird humming sound comes from Mecha-Gamera's chest. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Suddenly a huge blast come from the five cannons and it is a constant blast and it hits Izumi Gamera directly into the chest the energy is so extreme that it literally surrounds Izumi Gamera was entire body as it continues its onslaught on Izumi Gamera a would literally be 5 min. later that Mecha-Gamera would run out of energy and wind down and recharge as for Izumi Gamera well he is severely damaged you see his entire chest is wide open and it is raw with flesh and skin hanging out as well as his shell is severely damaged, but he is still alive. As much as they thought the Megatomic Cannon would destroy Izumi Gamera it just wasn't enough.

**Chapter 10** **The Last Resort**

Now that Mecha-Gamera has completely run out of energy and needs to recharge. The question is what are they going to do with Izumi Gamera. The two soldiers that are operating Mecha-Gamera come up with a crazy idea and use the original ideal of transporting Izumi Gamera out into space. The ideal is to hope that Izumi Gamera does not recover enough to destroy Mecha-Gamera because they want to use Mecha-Gamera to get a hold of Izumi Gamera lock him into the spaceship closes doors and then take a rocket to space. It would only take an hour for Mecha-Gamera to be charged enough to do what needs to be done as long as he doesn't have to use any weapons. Mecha-Gamera has a special harness that is hidden within his shell. He will use that to strap and Izumi Gamera and taken to the rocketship.

Mecha-Gamera then starts to move towards Izumi Gamera who is too weak to do anything is barely standing up. He struggles a little bit but gives up because he no longer has the strength. Mecha-Gamera grabs him with his hooks and digs into his shell and locks himself into position. Mecha-Gamera's back plates suddenly open up from the center out they look like gigantic wings however there is a mechanical harness located within the shell of Mecha-Gamera. It shoots out wraps around Izumi Gamera and Mecha-Gamera and gigantic hooks are locked.

Mecha-Gamera begins to thrust up to the sky as he takes off with Izumi Gamera as they fly towards the rocketship Izumi Gamera is struggling and they make it to the rocket and crash land to the pavement below because of the Izumi Gamera struggling. They both get up even though Izumi Gamera is wounded he still manages to get on his feet and Mecha-Gamera is now losing energy again so he eventually shuts down. They need at least another hour in order for Mecha-Gamera to place Izumi Gamera into the rocket. Izumi Gamera slowly healing because it does have regenerative powers that will completely healed him however he will be scarred. So Izumi Gamera eventually falls to the ground and his head and legs sneak back into the shell as the people wait to see it take off.

They wait and they wait they hope it does not take off and they are in luck it doesn't. It is lying there trying to heal itself so we can get back on its feet and continue its onslaught. It would be another hour later Mecha-Gamera is now charged again to do what he needs to give. The trick is to pick up Izumi Gamera while he is still in his shell and do this carefully without trying to wake him up. Mecha-Gamera eventually picks him up on his shelves this in over his head and starts walking towards the rocket. While doing this everyone is hoping that Izumi Gamera does not wake up however you do see his head sticking out of his shell and he realizes that Mecha-Gamera is tearing him to a rocket. He then struggles as they both fight and suddenly they fall towards the rocket destroying the rocket.

Capt. Frank Coke-"Oh My God now what are we going to do there is no way we can get rid of this monster."

Capt. Maxwell Smith-"I don't know either sir I just don't know."

Meanwhile Capt. Frank Coke is trying to control Mecha-Gamera as he fights with Izumi Gamera suddenly does not have control of Mecha-Gamera as he looks at Mecha-Gamera he is fighting on his own. It is expected Capt. Maxwell and he proceeds to say

Capt. Frank Coke-"What the hell is going on here? Why can I not control him?

Capt. Maxwell Smith-"I do not know Sir it must have a self-preservation mode or something of that nature."

Both soldiers look at each other and then look back at the fight and realize there is nothing they can do now. Both Izumi Gamera and Mecha-Gamera are fighting rather harshly and then suddenly Mecha-Gamera uses thrusters and thrust towards Izumi Gamera unsuspectingly. He then grabs him and strapped him in like he did before only this time his thrusters began to take off they blast out of his shell and then out of his legs as he looks up towards the sky he digs his claws into Izumi Gamera shell as they take off towards the sky. The soldiers know what Mecha-Gamera is doing he is taking Izumi Gamera off the planet straight into space. You see in the far distance Mecha-Gamera and Izumi Gamera are leaving the Earth's atmosphere as they disappeared into the space.

The End


End file.
